parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossovers Infinity Squad
Summary This show is very similar to Power Rangers Series, Hot Wheels Battle Force 5, Team Hot Wheels and Stargate Infinity Characters (Season One) *Red Ranger *Bodi *Darma *Humphrey *Kate *Kamen Rider Wing Knight *Sticks the Jungle Badger *Nick Wilde *Judy Hopps Characters (Season Two) * Angus Scattergood * Glory Ackerman * Thomas Scattergood * Astro * Adagio * Brodi * Drodi * Drama * Germur * Khampa * Khari * Ozzie * Fleetwood Yak Characters (Season Three) * Black Ranger * Blue Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Green Ranger * White Ranger * Gold Ranger * Silver Ranger * Aqua Ranger * Purple Ranger * Grey * Bianca * Garth * Lilly * Stinky * Claudette * Runt * Marcel * Paddy Characters (Season Four) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sally Acorn * Shadow the Hedgehog * Amy Rose * Rouge the Bat * Miles "Tails" Prower * Peter Griffin * Lois Griffin * Chris Griffin * Meg Griffin * Stewie Griffin * Brian Griffin * Vinny Griffin * Ben Tennyson Characters (Season Five) * Kamen Rider Dragon Knight * Kamen Rider Incisor * Kamen Rider Torque * Kamen Rider Camo * Kamen Rider Strike * Kamen Rider Thrust * Kamen Rider Axe * Kamen Rider Wrath * Kamen Rider Siren * Kamen Rider Spear * Kamen Rider Oynx * Thomas the Tank Engine * Parappa the Rapper * PJ Berri * Sunny Funny * Katy Kat Characters (Season Six) * Winston * Eve * Tony * Johnny Cage * Sonya Blade * Cassie Cage * Sub-Zero * Scorpion * Optimus Prime * Bumblebee * Ratchet * Ironhide * Cliffjumper * Wheeljack * Riff * Skozz * Vinnytovar (Me) character {Season Seven} * e.a. villager * aragon * legolas * gimli * theoden *uruk-hai Enemies (Season One - Season Seven/Season Finale) * kojm army * chujuk army * koulk army * uyjm army * kouyt army * aoljk * johg * xaeker * awdser army * vouj * awqsdek * dr. vuyk * general yuter * kohjn * noik * vujk * zasmker * zolk lord Lyrics * From the ancients along ago. * The Crossover Portal will guide us all. * It can take us to the universe our mission get back to Earth. * We are the only one. * And together we will win. * Fighting evil to the galaxy. * Crossovers Infinity Squad! * (Crossovers) * (Infinity) * (Squad) * (Crossovers Infinity) * (Squad) * (Crossovers Infinity Squad) Episodes # Defenders of the Crossover World # It's time to Rock Dog and Roll # Alpha, Beta, Delta, Gamma, Sigma and Omega # It's Morphing Time # Chaos Control # Unite and Strike # For the Shaolin # To Infinity and Beyond # Zords Combine # It's Hero Time # Transformation into one # We're here to fight in justice # Round One Fight # Round Two Fight # Round Three Fight # Round Four Fight # Final Round Fight # Test your Might # Test your Sight # Test your Luck # You will born my boat # We'll Be Glorious you know it's true # Shift into Turbo # Let's Rocket # Time for Time Force # Wild Access # Spirits Unleashed # Hey Now You're the Super Star # Falcon Punch and Rider Kick # Immortal Kombat Gallery Mmpr-armoredred.png Mmpr-red.png RDbodi.PNG RDdarma.PNG Humphrey.jpg.png Kate1.jpg Knigthdddd.jpg Sticks artwork.png Nick and Judy Render.png RDangus.PNG The guard by glory 18 dczp9mi-pre.png Thomas scattergood by glory 18 db89bys-pre.png Astro the female rocker by jinyx darenda062301-dcak5ac.png Adagio by glory 18 dcybmvg-pre.png Brodi (Adult).png Drodi_and_drama.png RDgermur.PNG RDkhampa.PNG Khari by rainbowdashfan2010-dbddpjb.png Ozzie rock dog.png FleetwoodYak.png Mmpr-black.png MMPR-Black-Ranger-Defender-Vest-the-power-rangers-41590817-1000-749.jpg Mmpr-blue.png Mmpr-yellow.png The adventures of the green ranger mmpr by batmat01-db5o58k.png Mmpr-white.png Buster-gold.png Buster-silver.png Kyoryu-cyan.png Category:Vinnytovar Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:Humphrey and Kate Category:Spoofs where Bodi is the hero Category:Spoofs where Darma is the heroine Category:Bodi and Darma Category:Spoofs where Nick is the hero Category:Spoofs where Judy is the heroine Category:Nick and Judy Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films